Power of the Pen
by EpicThoth3
Summary: Fed up of losing to Isabella at platychess, Phineas decides to build the biggest playground ever! Meanwhile, Perry attempts to thwart Doofenshmirtz. Again. What will become of our heroes this time? The possibilities are endless, and guess what? Nobody—not even me—knows what will happen next. Each chapter is by a different author! How cool is that?
1. EpicThoth3

**Now, before I even begin this story, I'm going to say that I don't know anything. I don't know what kind of story it will be. I don't know which characters will be involved. I don't know anything. That's because the rest of this story is up to you, the readers. The idea is that each chapter will be typed by a different author, and we'll see where this story takes us. I've written the first chapter here, but the rest of the story is up to the people who decide to write the other chapters.**

**So, how do you write a chapter? It's simple. All you have to do is review this story, or send me a pm, and then add me as a contact on your DocX file. Then, at the end of each chapter, I will post in bold the name of the author who gets to write the next chapter. If you get to write a chapter, all you need to do is type it up, then send it to me as a DocX file. I'll get it posted as soon as I can.**

**As for writing the story, I have only two rules.**

**First, you must keep the story rated T or less. I do not stand and will not publish chapters I have to rate M.**

**Second, you can't pull that trick: "_ woke up. It was all a dream." or anything of the sort. Keep the story going from the point where it left off.**

**Now, let's have fun!**

* * *

"I don't know about you, Ferb, but I think the world is getting weirder every day. Why, just yesterday I saw a man walking a cat!"

Phineas was sitting under the oak tree in his backyard next to Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, and Perry.

"This coming from the guy with a platypus for a pet," said Buford sarcastically.

Next to them, Perry chattered.

"Fair enough," conceded Phineas. "In that case, I'll play platypus to Ferb-seven."

The gang were playing Platychess, the ultimate board game featuring a combination of chess, checkers, cards, monopoly, and Skiddley Whiffers, with an old-fashioned homey twist thrown in. After Phineas, it was Isabella's turn.

"Ha!" cried Isabella, noticing that Phineas's move gave her the perfect opportunity. "Watch this!"

She played down a series of five cards - three triangles and two rectangles.

"Full house! Flynns and Fletchers! That means I get to move my longneck past your platypus onto the Shakespeare square, and since Buford goes after me, he has to speak in Shakespearian verse until he rolls Future."

"Alas, this game has rules which sense make not," said Buford dismally, in iambic pentameter. Then, since he went next, he began his turn.

"I now my hand reach into iron pot. The card I pick reads on it beaver tail. But Perry doth not in my sight nor mail."

"Yeah, where is Perry?" Baljeet asked.

* * *

Upstairs, Candace was, unsurprisingly, talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I like, totally collect tons of things!" she bragged.

"Like what?" asked Stacey's voice from the other end.

"Well, pictures of Jeremy, Jeremy plush dolls, Ducky Momo: Jeremy edition, statues of Jeremy - ooh! I even have one of Jeremy in that _Thinker_ pose! Let me go get it!"

Candace dropped her cell phone and ran off to her closet.

"Let's see here... we have Jeremy Hercules, Jeremy Ducky Momo, Jeremy Ducky Momo collector's edition, Golden Foot Jeremy - sandals commercial exclusive, Jeremy of Liberty, Magic Johnson, Second Grade Jeremy, Third Grade Jeremy, Preschool Jeremy - aww... he was _sooo CUTE_ back then! Maybe even cuter than he is now!"

While Candace was taking eternity sorting through her obsession collection, Perry walked into Stacey's room, hat already on his head.

He walked up to Stacey's computer, and saluted the girl, who silently nodded back. The monotreme then proceeded to open the screen of the computer like a door, and jump through it.

A second later, he resurfaced, looked at Stacey, then gestured to the nearest outlet.

"Oh!" Stacey said, recognizing Perry's problem. She walked over to the socket and plugged the computer in.

Perry saluted her again, and proceeded to fall back down the computer, squeeze through the wiring, and make his way through the socket into the wall, where an elevator to his lair awaited him.

* * *

"Good morning, Agent P," said Major Monogram, appearing on the screen the moment Perry sat down in his chair.

"Me and Carl have the afternoon booked, so no time for an elaborate briefing. Stop Doofenshmirtz."

Perry leapt out of his chair, but before he left the room, Major Monogram stopped him again.

"Oh, and, uh, Agent P, my superiors say I need to be more motivational, so, uhh, get out there and break a leg!"

With that, Perry dashed out of the room, headed to the purple building across town.

"Now, Carl," said Monogram, once Perry had left. "You said you found the sequel to that book you read to me when I was sick?"

"Yes, sir," answered a nerdy voice from offscreen.

"Well, let's get started, then."

"All right, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace was still going through her closet, unaware that Stacey had hung up a while ago.

"Jeremy ballerina, Jeremy Miggins, Jeremy plush doll wearing weird second-dimensiony clothes - I don't know _where_ that came from..."

* * *

Outside, however, the boys were growing irritated of Isabella's incessant singing. She had rolled _infinity_ while her platypus was on the _music_ square.

"This is the song that never ends...; It just goes on and on, my friends...; Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was; And then they kept on singing it forever just because; This is the song that never ends...; It just goes on and on my friends...;"

Unfortunately, there were no frogs, kangaroos, or wallabies on the board, so Isabella could not be stopped from singing until someone played an Australian Straight, which would allow them to add a kangaroo to the board.

"Five hundred duckbills for a wallaby," said Buford, who had still not rolled _future_. "And from the straight I one card then shall be."

"Sorry," responded Baljeet. "Go fish."

Buford stuck his hand into the puddle and picked out a frog.

"A frog it is, so draw again I must. In hope my draw shall bear me greater lust."

He picked another card - this time from the barnyard. "Alas, 'tis not a worse possible course."

He revealed the card to be a horse, and said, "a horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse!"

He tossed a miniature Buckingham Palace token into the middle of the game board, ending his turn.

For his turn, Ferb just laid down a single card - one that read _Bass Strait_.

"I believe that is an Australian Strait," he said, reaching for a kangaroo and putting it on the board. He then proceeded to roll a four, and hop over Isabella's platypus.

"And then they kept on singing it forever just because; This is the song that never ends... ... ... ..."

Finally, Isabella stopped singing, drawing a sigh of relief from the crowd.

"Well played, Ferb," said Baljeet, applauding the Brit's strategic move. "But you have made a _terrible_ miscalculation, and fallen right into my trap! Watch, amazed, as show you my straight!"

He immediately laid down a series of five cards with different jewels on them.

"The Crown Jewels! Which means I get Buckingham Palace from Buford, and, since that is the second straight in a row, this turn counts double!"

He rolled the dice, and it showed up as _future_.

"Ha!" said Buford. "Since your platypus is right next to mine, I don't have to speak in verse anymore."

Baljeet laughed. "Ah, a necessary sacrifice, my friend, considering that you are now twice as many ranks ahead, which means you are in the mud pit! Meanwhile, I get to roll again, under the Ferb-Latin clause."

"Nice move, Baljeet," said Isabella. "Except you landed on Big Ben, which means you owe me five hundred duckbills."

Baljeet's eyes widened. He quickly ran through the calculations again in his head. Then, after they didn't produce a positive result, double-checked them.

Eventually, he sighed. "I have made a grave error," he said, handing Isabella the money.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

The moment the glockenspiel and accompanying chorus stopped the evil jingle, Perry the Platypus kicked down the door leading to a certain evil pharmacist's apartment and leapt into the green and purple room.

Immediately, the floor opened up beneath him and he fell onto a wheelchair, which instantly strapped him firmly against the leather seat so tightly that he could barely move.

A platform raised the wheelchair back up to ground level, and then the evil pharmacist himself shifted into view, on a wheelchair himself.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus, what's the matter? Did you break a leg?" he asked.

Only silence answered him, as the scientist cringed at how bad the pun sounded.

"Yeah, that one probably needed a little work," he said sheepishly.

"It sounded better in my head. Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm in a wheelchair, Perry the Platypus. It's simple really. I needed to buy a wheelchair for your trap, and the pharmacy had a buy one get one free sale on wheelchairs! So I pretended that both my legs were broken so that I could get a free wheelchair!"

Agent P blinked. He didn't get the scientist's logic. He rarely did.

"Worth it!" Doofenshmirtz gloated, breaking the silence. "So, you're probably still wondering what my evil scheme is. Well, I'll tell you."

He pressed a button on a remote, and the entire scene rippled into the muted colors of Drusselstien one generation ago.

Doofenshmirtz began his narration. "When I was but a little boy in Gimmelshtump, I never had any friends. You probably know that already, though, from the whole Balloony story, but what really made me jealous was that Roger had all the friends. Even the girls my age who thought I was a girl because of my hand-me-up dresses that were considering making me one of their friends were friends with him. And that is something up with which I will not put!"

The scene rippled back into present-day apartment.

"Do you like my new remote, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "It does ripple dissolves. Oh, and also I just realized that you're not supposed to end sentences with prepositions, and now I can stand anyone who does. Also, because of the backstory I just told you, I hate people who are friendly to Roger. So behold, Perry the Platypus, the _Preposition-Hate-Inator_!"

The platypus beheld.

"Basically I'm going to zap all of Roger's friends with this thing, and then as soon as he ends a sentence with a preposition, they're all going to hate him and be like, 'Oh, that Roger, such a punk. Can you believe that he actually ends sentences with prepositions?' Then I can waltz in with my non-preposition-endy sentences and then they'll all be like 'Wow, look at Heinz, always using proper grammar. He never ends sentences with prepositions!' Then they'll make me mayor and I will rule the Tri-State Area!"

* * *

_Elsewhere in Danville..._

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" screamed Phineas suddenly.

"But I thought we were playing platychess," asked Baljeet.

"He didn't want to lose to a girl," explained Isabella. "And I was winning by a mile!"

"Hey! I was right up there, too!" protested Buford.

"Actually," said Phineas, "that's not at all what I was thinking."

"Of course you weren't," replied Isabella dreamily, intentionally contradicting her previous statement for the cause of love.

"I was thinking that we should build the most biggest, funnest awesomest playground ever!"

"Sounds good to me," said Isabella, laying down her hand and standing up.

"Ha!" yelled Buford. "You stood up! That counts as a forfeit which means I win!"

Isabella whirled around to face Buford. "Excuse me?" she asked indignantly. "Where in the rules does it say that?"

Buford's face turned red. "Uhh... sorry," he said sheepishly, readjusting Isabella's pieces to their original positions, fearful under her laser-like glare.

"So?" Phineas asked. "Are we building a park?"

"Where'd ya get the inspiration for this, Dinner Bell?" Buford asked.

"There is none," explained the redhead.

"Hmm..." Buford mulled over the decision. "I buy that. All right, I'll do it."

* * *

Candace looked up from her pile of Jeremy collectibles.

"Uh-oh," she said, with complete certainty. "Phineas and Ferb are about to do something new. _Jeremy Thinker_, you'll just have to wait."

* * *

**Now, the question is, what will happen next? Will this be a Phinbella story? Will Perry's secret be revealed? Does Vanessa have a role in this? What about Linda and Lawrence? Will Phineas and Ferb get busted? All these questions and more haven't been answered. They're up to you, the readers, to answer. Just volunteer to write a chapter, and I promise you will. Maybe not the next chapter, but you will get one. Just sign up!**

**The next chapter will be written by Sabrina06.**


	2. Sabrina06

**Here it is - Chapter 2 of this story. 100% written by Sabrina06. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are 100% owned by Disney, and the executive producers Dan and Jeff.**

* * *

*_Beep-beep_* Candace heard the indicator on her phone signal a low battery. She looked to her phone then out the window; she noticed her brothers pull out a large set of blueprints. "I'll call you back Stacy. I've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to." She said, unaware that Stacy hung up 45 minutes ago.

Candace opened her window and leaned out. "Phineas and Ferb what are you doing?" The duo, and their friends, looked up at her. "We're going to build a park." Phineas replied. Ferb turned his attention to the blueprints and started to make some notes.

"Phineas?" Isabella said coyly as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Where are we going to put the park? I don't think it's going to fit in your backyard." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't quite… Great idea Ferb!" He said as he looked at his brother who had an eyebrow raised. "We'll build it throughout the neighbourhood. We can have rope bridges connecting different parts… or should we use underground tunnels?" Phineas thought aloud.

Candace growled as she closed the window. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to to today." She mocked. "Great idea Ferb." She complained. "Hey, where's Perry?" The last thing she saw was her brother pull out his phone and start talking animatedly. "Probably ordering his supplies. That means that in two minutes the delivery truck will be here." She said to herself then turned around. Her Jeremy dolls were strewn everywhere. Candace took one step toward her door before an avalanche of Jeremy memorabilia fell from above, burying her; drowning out her futile cries.

* * *

Stacy was busy looking through one of her many magazines. "Oh, wow. It says here that the stranger the pet a person has, the more popular they'll become. I guess that makes Candace and the boys fairly popular." She said to herself.

* * *

Perry played along and ten nanoseconds after Dr. D. finished his monologue he lept out of the wheelchair and collided with his nemesis. "Ouch! Perry the Platypus, has anyone ever told you you don't fight fair? The only way this fight would be more unfair is if you were a teenage girl. But you are NOT a teenage girl, therefore I don't feel bad about doing this!" Doof ranted as he made a grab for Agent P.

Perry once again found himself in one of the scientist's flimsy traps. This is one of the saddest ones yet; a sleeve. Perry frowned and wiggled out. "Why can't you just stay trapped?" Heinz complained and Perry shrugged his shoulders and flew at the man again.

* * *

Phineas was excited as he started sorting through the boxes and pallets. "Ferb, Ferb, Ferb!" He exclaimed as something caught his eye. "We can use this Giant Baby Head as the top of the slide." Ferb looked over from a pallet of metal bars and raised his eyebrow then offered his brother a thumb up.

Isabella stepped closer to Phineas. "Whatcha' doin'?" She said sweetly as she batted her eyes at the boy of her dreams. Without looking up, Phineas replied "Just sorting through these parts. Hey, look what we've got here." Buford came over. "What ya got Dinner Bell?" Phineas proudly held up some large foam mats. "These." He said with a grin.

Isabella was helping Phineas sort through everything. "So, this is going to be big… right?" She inquired. Phineas looked at her with a smile. "It's going to be the biggest, best playground ever." He replied. She helped sort some of the poles and posts. "Are there any pieces for a merry-go-round?" She asked. Phineas looked around. "I don't see any yet, but we're not quite finished sorting."

Isabella sighed and before she knew it, everything was sorted. Phineas was almost finished putting together a swing. Buford and Baljeet were working on a set of monkey bars. "This doesn't make any sense." Buford complained. "The small bars are the ones you hang onto, the tall ones are for the frame." Baljeet explained. Buford grunted and mirrored what his friend was doing. Ferb had started work on a climbing apparatus.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas called out and she turned toward him. "Can you set up the trampoline?" With a smile that lit up her eyes, Isabella nodded. "Sure thing Phineas." She replied and got to work. Isabella was almost finished with the frame of the trampoline when she looked around and noticed that the yard was empty. "They left? They left and didn't say where they were going?" She left her part of the project and walked around the yard. She sat on the swing and started rocking back and forth. _I wish I could find out where everyone went_. She thought to herself.

Without even trying she found herself swinging as high as she could. She saw Ferb and Buford a block over, they were modifying a skate park. Baljeet was trying to balance on a skateboard. Isabella looked around as she swung. Her eyes fell on Phineas and she sighed. He was putting together a 10-story slide with a loop-the-loop in the middle.

Isabella heard her phone ring. _I'm too high up to answer the phone. I need to get off the swing._ She thought and no sooner had she finished her thought the swing had gently come to a stop. She answered her phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

* * *

**Oh boy. Who's on the phone? Nobody - not even me - knows. All I do is add the notes here. That's whats so great about this! Because the next chapter of the story is in the hands of _Black Raider. _He is the one who gets to decide what happens next. If you want to control the events of this story, just send me a pm or a review and I'll get you a chapter. It's a first come, first serve sort of thing. Good luck, _Black Raider_! The story is now in your hands!**


	3. Black Raider

**Chapter 3: Black Raider**

* * *

_"Stop it! Stop it Perry the Platypus!"_

A platypus chattered in the background.

_"Oh yeah? Well Kr-kr-kr to you too! Look at what you did! You hit the Random-Call-Inator button on my phone!"_

Isabella raised an eyebrow, keeping the phone to her ear. "Um, hello?"

_"Perry the Platypus when did your voice get so girly?"_

"Hi, I think you called me by mistake." Isabella said sweetly.

_"Aw, Perry the Platypus you sound so cute! Like a little Mexican-Jewish girl!"_

_Wow. That's oddly accurate._ Isabella thought. "Mister, I think—" She jumped when the man on the other end shouted "OUCH! OH IT IS ON NOW, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Under normal circumstances, Isabella would've hung up and resumed her swinging. But something about the chattering she kept hearing; it sounded so familiar. The man with the thick Drusselstein accent….did he really say "Perry the Platypus"?

_It couldn't be_. Isabella thought. _Could it?_

Ever curious, Isabella sat down on the swing and listened to the fighting, wincing every time the Drusselsteinian man cried out in pain.

* * *

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas waved as his brother passed him. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "How's the skate park looking?"

Ferb gave a thumbs-up with his free hand, holding the walkie-talkie near his ear. He pointed to said park where Buford shot off different jumps and grinded rails. Being ten stories up in the air, Phineas had the perfect view of their ultimate park layout. Unfortunately, Buford's next jump caused his board to catch a bump and send him flying. Luckily, an air mattress appeared out of the ground and broke the bully's fall.

"Nice touch, bro!" Phineas complimented. "But we should probably smooth out those bumps. Buford already trips enough as it is."

Ferb nodded and hurried off to carry out his brother's suggestion. Baljeet appeared under the slide structure. "Oh Phineas! Where should we put the giant ball pit?"

"I'm thinking next to the skate park." Phineas said. "Oh! Even better: put it around the skate park in case someone really overshoots it. It also provides an excellent landing pad."

"Can do!" Baljeet nodded.

"I'm gonna work on the corkscrew ending to the slide!" Phineas called after Baljeet as he left. He took up his drill and box of screws and started drilling parts to start the twisting pieces. The vertigo of the height made the small boy's stomach lurch a bit, but he swallowed the fear and continued working. After all, he was Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, and a brief fear of heights would not stop him.

But just in case, he would stay as far from the edge of the slide as he could while keeping up the fast pace of his work.

* * *

Perry jumped up and whacked Doofenshmirtz with his beaver tail, knocking the scientist backwards and hitting his Preposition-Hate-Inator. Just after he slid to the ground, he looked up and realized he hit the self-destruct button on the machine. The Inator began to whir and spark a bit, and Perry smirked in triumph.

"Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz cried in terror, clutching his hair. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shrugged, chattering.

Doofenshmirtz hardly paid any attention, frantically pounding on his machine and pressing seemingly random buttons that didn't help at all. "No, no, no! This is not happening!"

Perry chattered again, this time sounding urgent and worried.

"Perry the Platypus, I probably should've mentioned this earlier." Doofenshmirtz sounded a little sheepish while staring worriedly at the platypus agent. "You see, the plan was that I was going to go to City Hall and use a handy remote to activate the Preposition-Hate-Inator. But I knew you would end up destroying it, as usual. So I came up with this brilliant plan! You'll never guess it, but we're actually not in my apartment! While we've been fighting, my blimp has been carrying a copy of this room up into the air and over the city!" He gave a round of evil laughter until Perry chattered, as though to say, "Get on with it!" "Oh right! Anyway, I knew you would press the self-destruct button, so I added another feature to it! To end Perry the Platypus once and for all, I have designed the ultimate trap that locks every exit and when the timer finally counts down, Perry the Platypus will be no more!"

Perry would've held his deadpan look and wished that he could speak English to tell Doof the Dumkoff his nemesis was still there. But suddenly he realized that Doofenshmirtz actually came up with a great idea. Just by looking around, Perry could tell it would not be easy to find a way out, if he could in the limited time the Preposition-Hate-Inator gave him. And based on the "Perry the Platypus will be no more" part of Doofenshmirtz's speech, the explosion would be catastrophic.

Except there was one minor flaw, and Perry pointed to his nemesis with a slightly concerned chatter.

"Yeah…" Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Unfortunately, during our little scuffle I forgot about the part where I was supposed to, you know, _leave_ the blimp room."

Perry's expression went to full-on horror. He quickly produced a notepad and pen from his hat and scribbled a note, showing it to Doofenshmirtz.

"_So basically what you're saying is that we're going to die_." He read. He turned to his Inator. "In about five minutes, yes."

There was a pause…..

* * *

Isabella jumped when the Drusselsteinian man suddenly screamed in terror. "Oh no! If that's really the Perry I know, then he and that man might get hurt!" She scanned the skies, searching for any sign of a blimp that might hold the quarrelling nemeses. She found a large purple blimp with the words _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ across the side. "Great. Found the blimp. Now how to get up there."

How to get up there indeed. She couldn't fly and didn't know where to find a jet pack or anything like that. She didn't have time to find Phineas or Ferb before the Something-Hate-Inator or whatever that was blew up.

"Oh, come on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Isabella cursed herself. "You're a Fireside Girl! We always find a way! If only I could fly or teleport or bounce really high or—" Her eyes widened. "Of course! The teleportation app Phineas installed on my phone!" She hurriedly ended her call (just now realizing she hadn't hung up yet) and scrolled through to the app.

Words appeared on the screen: _Please speak a name or place to go_

"Go to Perry." Isabella told her phone. "The Platypus."

New words appeared: _Locating Perry the Platypus. Please wait._

* * *

Perry and Doofenshmirtz spent about two minutes scouring the blimp thrice through, but no escape plan took less than a few minutes to pull off. Another minute they spent tearing open the panels of the Inator to mess with the wiring; but Doofenshmirtz thought ahead and no amount of wire tearing could stop the countdown, and the amount of boom juice running through numerous tubes in the machine indicated a larger explosion than Perry expected. The next minute Perry found himself face-palming while Doofenshmirtz ran about the room in circles while screaming like a girl.

"We're gonna die!" he kept shouting. "We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die! I'm too young to die, Perry the Platypus! What are we going to do?!"

Perry chattered angrily, as though to say "Shut up!" He looked all around, his brain going into overdrive on how they would get out of this one.

One minute left.

No, no he couldn't just die here. Especially not with his nemesis of all people; the last person he wanted to die with was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who currently sat in a fetal position on the ground while whimpering like a complete coward.

55 seconds.

But there was no way out. For once in his life Perry the Platypus, beloved pet and top-notch secret agent, didn't have an idea on how to escape with his life and the life of his nemesis. He couldn't just leave Doofenshmirtz to die. If the platypus escaped the evil scientist came with him.

45 seconds.

Except there was no way out. He couldn't do it. There wasn't a way to escape with his life. He was going to die here…..with Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The horror.

40 seconds.

_Goodbye Phineas_. Perry thought sadly, sitting beside Doofenshmirtz. _Goodbye Ferb. I love you boys more than life itself. Goodbye Linda and Lawrence, who loved me like the boys did. Goodbye Candace. I don't regret a single minute of using your bed as my personal napping place._

35 seconds.

Doofenshmirtz cast Perry a strange look, surprised to see the platypus's eyes wet and glassy with unshed tears. He awkwardly took the small animal's hand, and the two of them sat there, waiting for the Preposition-Hate-Inator to take their lives.

30 seconds.

_Goodbye Vanessa_. Doofenshmirtz thought. _I love you baby girl. Goodbye Charlene. Even though we divorced, I am happy to have had the experience of marrying you._

25 seconds.

Perry swallowed hard. _My boys….I'm not coming home today._

20 sec—

Perry and Doofenshmirtz jumped when a bright flash of light popped up in front of them. At first, they assumed it to be the light of the heavens. Then the light died and Perry's eyes widened.

_Oh not again_. He inwardly groaned.

"Come on, Perry!" Isabella shouted, holding out her hand.

10 seconds.

"NOW!" Isabella ordered, spurring the boys into action. Perry held firmly to Doofenshmirtz's hand in one paw and practically dragged him across the room to Isabella.

7 seconds.

Though only several feet it seemed like several miles to Isabella's hand.

5 seconds.

Isabella took a step forward and grabbed Perry's outstretched paw. But when she turned to her phone screen she discovered with horror that it automatically locked.

3 seconds.

Unlocked in a second and the teleport app appeared. "Get us out of here!" She screamed into the phone.

2 seconds.

_Locating "out of here". Please wait._

1 second.

_BOOM!_

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Burfod, and Baljeet jumped at the loud explosion, their heads spinning around to the cloud of fire and smoke in the air.

"Hey Ferb, we didn't do that, did we?" Phineas asked into his walkie-talkie.

"Not unless this is some strange new form of American fireworks." Ferb's strong accent made it harder to understand him, but Phineas still caught the message.

"I think we're okay." Phineas said. "Tell Buford and Baljeet to keep working but you go man the baseball pitcher. Crank up the power and be prepared to fire."

"Roger that, Phin." Ferb said.

"Oh, aren't we chatty today?" Phineas joked, lightening the sudden tension that fell upon them. He resumed his work, but his eyes kept darting to the smoldering remains of what looked like a blimp as it fell from the sky.

* * *

Perry thought for sure he would be nothing more than a smoldering corpse. But when he felt the rushing air through his fur, he opened his eyes and found Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and himself free-falling in the open air. The heat from the explosion pressed against their backs and the shock took away their screams. But Perry's always-calculating mind kicked into high-gear, analyzing their situation and noticing the conveniently built super slide just below them with small mattresses in a pile and ready to use. Perry kept a firm grip on Isabella's and Doofenshmirtz's hands, shooting down towards the start of the life-saving yet still fun ride that only one person could've built.

_Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, I owe you big time_. Perry thought with a small smile.

They landed a little hard on the pile of mattresses, but the bedding cushioned their fall and even made them bounce a few times.

"We made it!" Doofenshmirtz cheered, punching the air. "We're alive! Woo-hoo!"

Isabella, sitting in front of Doofenshmirtz on the mattress, turned to Perry sitting in front of her. "Perry? As in….Phineas and Ferb's Perry?"

Perry wouldn't even look at Isabella, but he nodded solemnly.

"You're…..a secret agent?" Isabella gasped softly.

This became yet another time that Perry desperately wished he could speak English. To explain himself, to ask Isabella to understand, to beg and plead that she not breathe a word of this or else….

That feeling. That something was terribly wrong. Perry leaned forward slightly, but suddenly fell back again, pushing Isabella back too. Isabella, sensing the tension, didn't dare move.

"What is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "What's the deal fellas?" He leaned forward fast, tilting the delicate balance of the mattress.

_No you idiot!_ Perry mentally screamed.

The mattress started sliding, slowly at first but then quickly gaining speed. Isabella and Doofenshmirtz screamed, and Perry let out a terrified squeal. Phineas certainly made the ride thrilling, but since the three of them had a recent near-death experience they couldn't really take in the fun of the ride.

"Oh I hope Phineas finished the corkscrew at the end!" Isabella shouted over the wind.

Perry quickly pulled out a pair of binoculars and stared down their path of slide, finally spotting Phineas...still working on the corkscrew! _Oh that's not good_. Perry gulped.

"Perry the Platypus look out!" Doofenshmirtz called. "Bumpy track at twelve o'clock! Or 12:30-ish."

Too late, Perry realized what Doofenshmirtz meant. Clearly, the slide was either not completely finished or not meant to hold more than one or two people on a single mattress. When they hit the first few bumps they bounced off a few times but managed to stay on. The last bump threw them extra hard, forcing Perry to suddenly fly up while the mattress shot away underneath him. The platypus agent landed a little hard on his side, but managed to keep on the slide. He pushed himself upright and sprinted after Isabella and Doofenshmirtz, who continued to scream as the mattress carried them closer and closer to Phineas.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed. "Watch out!"

Phineas, so engrossed in his work, didn't look up until the mattress came within a few feet of him. He followed his first instinct and suddenly jumped to one side, catching the edge of the slide to prevent his lethal fall. Meanwhile, the mattress and its passengers flew off the edge of the unfinished slide, flying through the air and slamming through a trampoline on the trampoline tower. The mattress fell many stories down to the ground while Isabell and Doofenshmirtz bounced around inside the tower before stopping. But Isabella suddenly ricocheted off a trampoline and out the way they came in, grabbing a piece of the torn trampoline to stop her fall.

"Isabella!" Phineas cried, grunting as he struggled to keep a grip on the slide edge.

* * *

"Phin?" Ferb held the walkie-talkie so tight his knuckles went white. "Phin? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" But no answer came. "Quickly! We must get up there and find out what's wrong!"

"Right!" Baljeet and Buford nodded, following Ferb as they ran towards the super slide.

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Isabella cried. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Don't worry little Mexican-Jewish girl!" Doofenshmirtz called. "I'm coming!" He suddenly wobbled and waved his arms, desperate to catch his balance. "As soon as I can maneuver across these trampolines of course!"

Perry stood still, several feet from where Phineas hung. The boy couldn't see his pet platypus, so Perry could fully analyze the situation.

Doofenshmirtz could handle Isabella. For some reason the platypus knew he could trust the evil scientist enough to do that. But then came Phineas. The boy couldn't hold on much longer; his fingers so sweaty from work he was slipping fast. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were far off, too far to reach them. Linda and Lawrence were all the way across town. Candace? Who knew where the heck she went, although last he checked she got caught in an avalanche of Jeremy obsession. So where did that leave Perry? It was the 2nd Dimension all over again. If Major Monogram found out he'd be sent away for sure. But to just let one of his boys die? Unacceptable.

Maybe Monogram didn't have to know. He could jump in, save Phineas and disappear again.

"Gotcha!" Doofenshmirtz finally grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her up to semi-solid ground.

"Thank you sir!" Isabella hugged Doofenshmirtz tightly, smiling in relief.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I did this, okay kid?" Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Somebody help!" Phineas shouted in terror. "I can't hold on any longer!"

It was now or never.

Perry ran forward, jumping and diving and just catching the boy's fingers. He kept as tight a grip as he could, but he could feel the sweat forcing Phineas' fingers to slip.

Phineas stared at his pet, his eyes wide. "Perry?"

_Yes, it's me Phineas. _Perry thought, reaching a paw down to grab Phineas' wrist for a better grip. _It's okay now. I'm not going to let you—_

Suddenly, Phineas' fingers slipped from Perry's paw. _NO! _Perry, hardly thinking, suddenly pushed off the slide and dived down after his screaming boy. Phineas twisted and turned, reaching a hand out to take Perry's outstretched paw.

Their hands came closer and closer while the ground rapidly came up to meet them.

* * *

**Ah... so that's what'll happen. Next chapter will be written by _The Zapdos_. This is getting interesting. Oh, and can I ask for volunteers to write chapters again?**


	4. The Zapdos

**Hello again, fellas. Here we have chapter four of the story that I have no idea what to do with. Written by The Zapdos. Isn't this fun? Let's find out what happens.**

* * *

"Phineas? Phinnnnneas…" The angelic voice beckoned him to awake.

Phineas slowly opened his eyes as the angel with raven-black hair slid in and out of focus. Its round face was blurry and difficult to make out behind the pure light reflecting off that hair. That beautiful, smooth, billowing black hair. "Where am I?" he asked, suspecting it was a dream.

"It's alright. You're safe, with me," the angel told him. Didn't he recognize that voice? He was certain he did.

He sat up slowly, fighting the sudden rush to his head by shaking it.

"He's okay!" He felt more than saw Isabella say from his side. Without warning she swept him up in a hug that seemed to gush with relief.

"What happened?" Phineas asked as soon as he could breathe again. Looking around, he suddenly realized the predicament he was in. All eyes were on him as he lay on the floor of an unfamiliar bedroom, Isabella kneeling beside him. "Oh no, did you do CPR on me?" He couldn't help but blush as he turned to face her.

The room held its breath as her face flushed bright red.

"You did?" Phineas assumed with a gasp.

Isabella's hands flew to cover her face while she shook her head emphatically. A knowing snicker rippled through the room, but Phineas didn't seem to notice. "No! No, I didn't!" She was finally able to say between her palms, not willing to remove her hands yet. "You blacked out! Perry saved your life!"

Phineas thought he was coming to his senses, except her final sentence made him pause to reconsider. "Perry?" He looked around the room for confirmation. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy and a pharmacist all nodded somberly.

He racked his brain, forcing himself to remember what had happened. Isabella had come barreling down the slide before it was completed and he had had to dodge over the guard rails he was putting the final touches on. It wasn't a decision, more of a reaction, and he found himself dangling precariously over one of the only patches of ground that wasn't blanketed by some sort of protective means. At the worst possible time, his fatigued muscles gave out and he fell. No, he _almost_ fell. Somebody _caught_ him. Who? There was no one else working on the corkscrew slide! It didn't make any sense. And whatever the others were telling him, it _definitely_ was not Perry. He's just a platypus, for crying out loud! Plus, Perry did not wear a fedora, and whoever had caught him was.

At that moment, the door opened wide, and Phineas thought he was going to faint again. There, in the doorframe, was Perry wearing a fedora and standing _on two legs_.

* * *

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas appeared to be pretty dazed by what he was hearing. After Perry had entered the room, the others told Phineas how he had caught him and miraculously pulled a parachute mere nanoseconds before they were turned to bug splat on the concrete. Apparently the shock of seeing Perry like that while falling to certain death had overloaded Phineas' high-capacity brain circuitry, and Perry had of necessity carried his limp body to Stacy's.

It was happening just like last time, and Perry remembered all too well. In a rare moment of anger due to confusion and perceived betrayal, Phineas was almost shouting his disbelief over and over again. "I don't believe it! You're a secret agent! And you never told us!?" He was on his feet now, and while Perry was glad to see he was okay, it was disheartening not being able to explain himself.

A voice spoke from the forgotten corner. "Perry the Platypus, are these your owners?" Doofenshmirtz said with a look of astonishment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Phineas tried to sound somewhat courteous in his agitated state. "Are you supposed to be a doctor or something?"

"No, I'm actually—," Doofenshmirtz began, "I mean, yes! Yes, I am! I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your platypus' nemesis."

"Nemesis?" Phineas repeated, not quite understanding. Perry whipped out a pamphlet from one of his secret pockets, hoping his owner would read the entire thing this time.

"Yes, give him the pamphlet!" Doofenshmirtz said, and Phineas took it. Perry couldn't look up from the floor as he waited for him to read.

"So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent," Phineas recited, and they all listened as he explained how Perry was assigned by a highly classified government agency to battle evil. How to protect both the people he served and the integrity of the agency, Perry kept this fact a secret from his host family and anyone whom they affiliated with. How once his secret was revealed, Perry was to be immediately relocated to a new host family and a new nemesis. By the time he reached the end, Phineas' tone had gone from upset to understanding to solemn to sorrowful. Perry glanced up to see how he would react. Nobody said a word.

Finally Stacy, whose room it was the group had all crammed in, stepped up. "So now you guys know about Perry too, huh?"

Everyone turned to her. "You knew about all of this?" Baljeet asked.

Stacy nodded. "Perry and I go way back. Well, not way back, I mean, I only just found out for myself earlier this summer."

"So, what," Buford asked, "does this mean Perry's gonna be gone forever?"

"I don't know," replied Stacy. "It's up to Perry."

"But, Perry! You can't leave!" Phineas protested. "You're part of our family!"

All eyes were on the platypus now, watching, wondering. With a sigh, Perry decided now was as good a time as ever to tell them. He reached behind his back and somewhat unrealistically extracted something from his 'pocket,' if you could call it that, and attached it to his beak.

"I don't want to leave y'all, neither," Perry said in plain English, although he did have a ridiculous southern drawl.

"Wait, that's Meap's emergency universal mustache translator! The one that imparts a Georgian accent!" Phineas realized.

"Right y'are, Phineas," Perry explained. "I found this here thing left behind in Seattle and have been savin' it fer a rainy day. Figure-tively speaking, a' course, since it kind'a rains all the time up there in Seattle. You see, folks, ever since last time you discovered my secret identity, I knew it was just a matter a' time before y'all found out again; and, well, I think I have a plan.

"We're here at Stacy's, where I am a hunnurd percent certain that the Agency has no hidden cameras or secret microphones. You see, the government remains a little skittish about those awful Japanese Internment Camps following Pearl Harbor, so it's still almost impossible for us to bug the homes of Japanese-Americans. All the rest a' y'all's homes are heavily monitored, but with any luck, nobody outside this room knows about all this yet.

"And if y'all can promise to keep this all a secret, they never will. I won't have to be relocated, nor will ya have to have yer memories erased. Whaddaya say?"

Phineas didn't hesitate. "Of course we will promise to keep your secret! We'd do anything to keep you in the family, right guys?"

There was a chorus of assent by all the kids.

"You know you can trust us, Perry. We love you, pal," Phineas concluded as he stepped forward to hug his pet, his friend.

"Aww," Isabella and Baljeet sighed femininely, while Ferb offered Buford a handkerchief to dab his 'sweating' eyes, before each joined Phineas and Perry's hug. Even Doofenshmirtz was touched by it all. There was a loud sniffle from his corner, and Perry did a double take when he saw the evil scientist wiping his eyes.

"Perry the Platypus, I never knew you had a family that cared so much about you," Doofenshmirtz said in a quiet voice. "And you two boys, y-you're brothers, right? You seem so close, I…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Perry guessed he was thinking of his own brother and their far-from-ideal relationship.

After an undisclosed amount of time, the group hug slowly broke up and found itself in a sort of awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we have all caught our breath now since like half of us just had multiple near-death experiences in rapid succession in the past half-hour," Phineas said jokingly. "I think it's safe to say nothing else can go wrong."

Just then, Stacy's cell phone went off.

* * *

It had taken her almost two chapters, but Candace finally broke the surface and gasped for air over her avalanche of Jeremy-bilia. In no time at all she was out the door looking for two little brothers to bust. And while she found plenty of bust-worthy building projects including a life-sized board game in the yard, a swing set connected via an overpass stretching from her house to Isabella's, a corkscrew slide that travelled all over town, a high-rise skate park, and a fireman's pole over a dozen stories tall, there were no affiliated children working on any of the highly visible projects or any parents to notice them.

"I gotta call Stacy and get her to help me bust Phineas and Ferb," Candace said as she took off running down the street.

* * *

"Hello?" Stacy answered. "Candace?"

"Stacy! Have you seen what my brothers are up to? They've turned the whole neighborhood into a playground!"

"Um, no, I haven't seen your brothers," Stacy lied, knowing Candace mustn't find out why they were in her room at that very moment.

"I am heading for your room at this very moment," her best friend informed her. "I need your help finding them!"

"Wait, no! You can't come over here because—I'm, uh, not here right now!" Stacy frantically tried to dissuade.

"No tricksies, Stacy! I heard that Freudian slip of the tongue. You wouldn't say 'here' if you weren't there!" Candace responded. Stacy smacked herself on the forehead for not thinking that out thoroughly enough.

Before anybody could move the door slammed open. "There you are, Stacy, stop kid—duh, duh, duh, ding?!"

"Hi, Candace!" Phineas enthusiastically greeted.

Candace's eyes darted across the room, taking in one new piece of information after another, as they went from the kids gathered in the center to Doofenshmirtz watching in the corner to Perry to Perry's fedora. "Why's Perry wearing Meap's universal mustache translator? I thought you guys already tried the whole animal translation thing?"

Perry gave a look of disgust. "That's it. If anyone needs me to be able to communicate again, they'll have to use another creative method, like Morse code!" He said, tearing it from his face and ripping it in two.

"Candace," Phineas tried to explain, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now, but—."

"Why is Perry standing on two legs and wearing a fedora like a secret agent? Are you trying to train him to be a spy? Ooh, that must be it! When Mom finds out, you guys will be so-o busted!"

With that, she turned and sprinted back out the door.

"Well, I guess we'd better go get her," Stacy said, "or she'll give us all away."

"Yep," Phineas calmly agreed. "If she tells Mom, they'll find out we know about Perry, and everything that we just decided should not go down will."

One moment's delayed reaction later and the group ran screaming after Candace.

* * *

Candace's long legs carried her home too quickly for any but a highly trained athlete to match. "Mom, Mom!" She called as soon as she saw Linda walking from a black, windowless van to the front door, and she hustled to catch her.

Linda stopped and turned when she heard the voice of the high-strung teenager.

"Mom-guess-what-Phineas-and-Ferb-did," Candace said all in one breathe accompanying her final loping strides, "they-turned-the-whole-neighborhood-into-a-playground-and-they're-teaching-Perry-how-to-be-a-secret-agent!" Finally she doubled over and took several heaving breaths from her run.

"Where are they now?" Linda asked.

"They were just over at Stacy's." Candace had her breathing slightly under control now. "Look, you can see the skate park and the swing set from here! It runs from our house to Isabella's!" Candace exclaimed, pointing overhead.

"Yes, I see."

Candace snapped to attention. "Come again?"

"They make all sorts of impressive things, don't they?"

Suddenly a suspicious look crossed Candace's face. "So, you can see this, and you're agreeing with me that they build things? Everyday?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay, who are you? And what have you done with my Mom?" Candace asked somewhat sarcastically.

Linda twisted her face into a wicked grin. "Wouldn't you like to know. Mwuhahahaha!"

Candace visibly recoiled. "Woah, Mom. You're kind of freaking me out with the evil laugh, there. Can you just bust the boys already? Clearly the giant swing set alone is bustable."

"Oh, I intend to do more than just 'bust' them, my dear. And for that, I will need you!" With that, the imposter tore off the mask of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, which the stranger had been wearing, and cast it to the ground. All Candace could do was scream.

* * *

Phineas made a gesture for the rest of the company to stop. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "It sounded like it was Candace!"

"Do you think the government already found her?" Stacy asked with a frightened look.

"I'm not sure," Phineas said with a glance at Perry, who shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go find out." Together, (even Dr. Doofenshmirtz had accompanied them,) they hustled past the last few streets to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"I don't see Candace anywhere," Phineas told the others as they came to the cement walkway leading across the front lawn.

"Hey guys, look over here," Buford commanded. Everyone gathered in a circle around a small, leathery object that lay on the ground. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm," Phineas said thoughtfully as he bent over to pick it up. "Oh, hey! It's a note! There's writing on the inside! See?" Phineas looked up and saw everyone's faces had been struck with terror. "What's the matter, guys?"

Isabella held up a shaky finger. "Phineas, look on the other side."

Perplexed at why everyone was acting like this all of a sudden, he carefully turned the object in his hands around. Immediately he felt sick. Staring up at him with empty slits for eyes was the face of his mother.

A stronger fear than that which he had felt earlier while driving screws at dizzying heights gripped him. He knew it was just a mask, but it was so lifelike and realistic that it still made his hair stand on end. "It's just a mask," he said, more to comfort himself than anything.

Whether because he couldn't stand to look at it or because he was curious what the note on the back said, he turned it over again to give it a closer look. "Oh man, this is bad. This is very bad," he said and began to perspire as he reread it.

"What does it say?" Phineas heard Baljeet ask, but he couldn't clear his throat of the lump that had suddenly found itself lodged inside. He simply passed it to Ferb who stood next to him.

With sobering silence the writing made its way around the group, giving everyone the same reaction that it had given to Phineas. Perry got it last; he held it at a slight angle so Doofenshmirtz could read over his shoulder.

Rather than being a piece of paper wedged somehow inside the mask like he expected, the writing was actually carved into the plaster mold in flawless cursive. It ran along the edge of the mask, turning with the curvature of the molding so as to make a complete loop around the border. If it wasn't for the reaction he had seen it give the others, Perry would have thought it was beautiful, in a way. He focused closer to read what it said.

"_To Phineas, the child prodigy,  
I have your sister, mother, father, three.  
If you desire to see your fam'ly 'gain,  
You'll bring to me the Power of the Pen_."

* * *

**Umm... I assume this ending is part of the story, and not just _the Zapdos_ holding me hostage. But I suppose that all depends on what _Kale Bishop_ decides. He's the one writing the next chapter.**

**Tell you what, anyone who volunteers to write a chapter is able to hold me hostage. After all, the _Power of the Pen_ is in your hands, then. Enjoy!**


	5. Kale Bishop

Picking up from where we left off, the remarkable Kale Bishop has written this chapter. I don't think he owns Phineas and Ferb. Frankly, neither do I.

* * *

Silence, that's all it filled the room. Every witness in this sudden phenomenon, stunned. Five minutes have already passed and it's amazing that they still remain rooted. Isabella let a loud exhale of grief. Everyone woke up from their trance. Phineas reanalyzed the mask that Perry gave back.

"Wh-what could this mean?!" he exclaimed.

"The Power of the Pen?!" said Isabella.

"Your family?! I-in danger?!" said Baljeet.

"…" said Ferb.

Silence, it was Eerie silence. Overwhelmed… by a large fit of laughter from the kids. Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked at each other, searching each other for an answer. They both shrugged in confusion.

"Hey uh-!" Doofenshmirtz was cut off but a loud laughter. "Hey guys why-!" he was interrupted again by a louder laughter. "Hey! Guys!" He hollered, but it was still overwhelmed by an even louder laughter.

"Guys!" hollered Doof at the top of his lungs.

Everyone finally shut up, or kept quiet in friendlier terms. They all looked at the holler.

"Why are all of you laughing?! Aren't you guys supposed to be terrified if your mother and sibling got kidnapped… actually I wouldn't mind that if that happened to me."

"Oh! We would be terrified… of a _real_ kidnap." Said Phineas.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Doof.

"It's the old boy who cried yeti trick again, or a teenage girl in this situation." Said Ferb plainly.

"As if we haven't learned from that prank ever since." Commented Isabella.

"What?! You're really sure this is a prank?!" exclaimed Doof again.

"Alright I'll explain." Said Phineas. "We have a bunch of masks of our friends in the basement. Candace obviously did some changes to this one. It's obvious that the inside of this mask was carved with a pen. I'd know that cursive writing anywhere."

"What about that girly horrid screech we heard earlier?!"

"Relax!" said Phineas. "It was all part of her set up. Now c'mon! We've got a lot of work to do for our playground! And, I've got a lot of lost time to keep up with Perry! Who's with me?!"

All the kids raised their hands and hurriedly ran away with Perry.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" hollered Doof. "I was going to say that I could tell that that was a horrid screech from that teenage girl! I mean c'mon! Evil scientist who has experience over here!" Doof just folded his arms in defeat. "Sheesh!"

* * *

Some sort of cat fight is happening inside the bag. Actually, it's just Candace struggling to break free from the kidnapper. The kidnapper finally dumps the bag on the floor, and it fell with a big thud.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt ya know!"

Candace finally pulled the bag down to her feet. The room was entirely dark, except for the sunlight creeping in from the curtains. It's like a vampire's living here. There's a hint of green on the wallpapers though. Candace's eyes finally reached an office chair that has its back turned on her. There's a desk in front of her. On the desk though there are familiar green gloves and a green mask on it.

"So, we meet again." Said the stranger on the chair.

"Oh no. Not you again." Said Candace blankly.

He puts on the green gloves and then the mask. He turns around and does some sort of evil laugh in front of her.

"I'm quite surprised that you're not surprised to see me uhh "Miss Dangiraffe.""

"Why on earth would I be surprised to see you? It's impossible for me to forget a failed supervillain."

Khaka Peu Peu gasped. "How dare you! Such a fine thing for bringing that out again thank you very much!"

Candace cackled. "I'm not afraid of you! You aren't a threat to anyone!"

Khaka Peu Peu smirked. "Oh am I?"

A spotlight glows on top of Linda who's trapped on the claw of the villain's vehicle.

"Mom!" Candace was going to run towards her but Khaka Peu Peu raised the remote on his hand in the air.

"Don't even dare. One step closer and your mom would cease to exist."

"You wouldn't!"

"Ha! I would thank you very much! Would you like me to give a demonstration?"

"No! Wait!" Candace sighed in defeat. "What do you need?"

"Like I said before the kidnap. Give me the power of the pen!"

Candace looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"The power of the pen! The one that rules this entire world. We get sing and dance and play and-! Oh!" He puts his fist in the air and looks up to the ceiling. "Oh you just had to write that line thank you very much!"

Candace was just downright confused.

Khaka Peu Peu facepalmed. "As what you just saw earlier, that was the power of the pen. Apparently the dang wielder of the pen who's incredibly handsome and funny and-! Will you stop that! Ugh! Anyway, apparently he wants to use this power to interrupt my speech. You think this is funny?! Well have some of this!" He grabs an egg tray and starts throwing them on the ceiling. "Take that! And that! And some of this! And some of that! And-!"

"Honey! Are you throwing eggs on the ceiling again?!" hollered Mrs. Peu Peu.

"Y-yes honey! But it's the power of the pen!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I married you in the first place!"

He puts his fist in the air. "Curse you power of the pen!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your hallucinations!"

"Will you be quiet! I'm busy!" Khaka Peu Peu sighed. "Okay, where was I? Oh yes! The only way to-! Hey! Where did she-!"

Somehow Linda and Candace escaped while he was distracted. He looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find them or any trace how they escaped.

"Curses! They escaped!" he hollered.

"Did you try the front door?!" hollered his wife.

Khaka Peu Peu took a peek outside and caught a glimpse of Candace before she ran behind a building. Khaka Peu Peu smirked and went back inside. A few seconds later, he was driving his monstrous vehicle that smashed through the wall.

"You're not getting away this time Dangiraffe!"

* * *

"Wwow! Just look at it Isabella! Look at it!" said Phineas.

The gang is on a watchtower enjoying the entire view of the complete park. Some additions included a jungle gym, with some modifications to make it tricky, and most importantly safe. There's some sort of tunnel maze that can lead you to some absurd locations. Then finally there's that merry go round that Isabella requested. Every playground area is surrounded with ball pits for obvious safety and fun reasons. Perry whistled at the amazing view.

"Hey! Perry just whistled!" said Phineas.

Everyone gathered at what Perry just did. It's the first time they've heard Perry make another sound rather than just "Grrrrakdjflkasjfksa;dj." Suddenly Phineas pulled Perry's arm.

"C'mon Perry! Let's slide!"

Phineas carried Perry and he jumped from the watchtower to the slide.

**(Youtube: /watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM) (Pharell Williams – Happy)**

_It might seem…._

He sled down and yelled in joy. The rest of the gang followed Phineas's example. Dr. D. felt a little awkward to be playing with a bunch of kids and he felt annoyed that no one even bothered to hang out with him so he pouted. Just as he was about to walk towards the ladder he slipped on a banana peel and he rode the slide head first. He yelled in horror because of the super fast ride. The balls on the ground splashed out like water as they landed.

_Imma, hot air balloon…._

Phineas decided to use the seesaw with Perry. Isabella hurriedly went to the other side to be his partner. As soon as they started playing Perry jumped to the middle and started doing surfing down the slippery bar to Isabella and back to Phineas depending on who was lower. He also did some tricks such as hand stands and making his tail act as a hook to the bar.

_Because I'm Happy! (Clap along…)_

Everyone decided to use the Merry go round, with Buford spinning the ride into extreme speeds. Perry began to experience a little motion sickness but the others didn't seem to notice. It was so fast that everyone flew in different directions. They all landed in different ball pits. Phineas tried to get up but was a little surprised that Isabella was on top. Isabella blushed. Something wiggled between them. Perry unfortunately was the cheddar between the sandwiches. The two best friends laughed.

_Because I'm Happy! (Clap along…)_

Dr. D. decided to use the maze tunnels. He came in then suddenly Phineas came out of the end of the tunnel. Phineas went back in and then Isabella came out of another end. Isabella came back in and Buford and Baljeet were appeared at far tunnels. Buford quickly put his hand back in and gave Baljeet a wedgie.

_Here comes Bad news…._

There's a pretty hard jungle gym in front of the gang and Dr. D's legs start trembling. Someone whistled from the top. When they looked up, it was Ferb waving and then reading a book to wait for them. Phineas got excited and started climbing. When the gang was about to follow Phineas was somehow knocked down to the ball pit.

_Well I should…_

Perry looked up to see some automatic punching gloves and a network of bars that make the entire thing look like a complete giant spider web. He smirked and used his acrobatic skills to work his way to the top. He dodged punching gloves and fake bars that drop instantly. Eventually he made it and he smirked. He sat with Ferb, who gave him a sandwich as a reward.

_Because I'm Happy (Clap…)_

Kids were bouncing on the super large trampoline that made them bounce at extreme heights. Phineas stuck out his tongue as if he tasted the air. Perry activated his parachute for some reason, probably because he doesn't know how to stop the bouncing. Dr. D was approaching Perry and suddenly his nose punctured the parachute. Perry's eyes shrunk as he realized that he was falling again.

_Because I'm Happy!_

From a distance Pinky is seen holding a pair of binoculars overlooking the large playground. He's in some sort of corporate building but the inside looks more of a fancy lounge. Professor Poofenplotz is tied up behind him. Pinky's really shocked at what he's seeing right now. He put his wrist communicator up to his mouth, and waits for the next author to make a choice.

* * *

**Well, there's a world of possibilities out there now, and ****_14AmyChan_**** will get the honor of exploring it first. Let's see where she takes this. Good luck!**


	6. 14AmyChan

**Oh, this is fun. First we have an innocent game of platychess, and now we're bringing a Chihuahua into it? And the authors themselves? I can't wait to see where this will go. Let's find out what _14AmyChan_ brought us.**

* * *

Pinky the Chihuahua placed his wrist communicator down when something in the corner of his trembling eye made his fur stand on end. He diverted his attention to two running red-headed females, making a getaway from a huge machine. From here, the dog could not discern what the figure was shouting, but it seemed villainous.

Leaving Poofenplotz tied up in her luscious locks of hair—the scheme today made him very glad he did not have that much fur to brush—the agent hopped off of the balcony and soared into the sky with his jetpack, making his way to the D.I.D.s. Damsels in Distress—es. He supposed.

As he rushed off to perform his agent duty to protect the innocent, he hoped that Perry would be all right.

* * *

"Give me the power of the pen!" Kha Kha Peu Peu screeched from atop his machine. It must have been made from spare, second-rate parts and behind his wife's back in the dark. This thing could not move more than five miles an hour, but it was fast enough to give the two women chase throughout the city.

"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" Candace screamed behind her. If her mom had not kept her running, then she would have flat out turned around, walked up to the guy, and sucker punched him in the face by now. This was absolutely ludicrous! And he had dared—DARED—to attack her family. That crossed several lines in Candace's older-sister-good-daughter book.

"I told you! It's the power to make any character do whatever you want, such as talk endlessly about ghost hunts and narcissists and weird romances and—CRAP! QUIT POWER OF PENNING ME, RANDOM NEW AUTHOR!" the villain cried out dramatically as he sunk to his knees, the fatigue of having two different authors with two different mindsets making him spout two different categories of nonsense getting to him.

"Candace, quit talking to insanity and run, we've got to get to the police!" Linda stated as she continued to run. The former pop star was beginning to pant for breath and hoped beyond hope that the two would either make it to the police safely to report this or that some miracle would happen and get her and her daughter safely out of this situation. She refused to look behind her, yet made sure that Candace was always in her line of sight.

As the two females ran, Kha Kha Peu Peu was getting drained mentally.

"Why do I get drained mentally? You blonde author!"

For that comment, a Chihuahua came and hit him in the face.

"OW! Why a Chihuahua?!"

For his ignorance, not reading the introduction of the chapter, the Chihuahua came around and bit him in the leg.

"Hey! I'm allergic to dog bites!"

I know.

"CURSE YOU POWER OF THE PEEN!" Kha Kha Peu Peu shouted dramatically as he sank to his knees, abandoning both the gas and the wheel at the same time. As his car ran out of momentum to keep going, it found a hill—very convenient in Danville, actually—and began to careen itself down the hill, zooming at break-neck speeds.

At the last second, Pinky the Chihuahua—who had been steering (he was allowed to, he did, after all, have a doggy license)—jumped off of the moving vehicle, which launched itself into a nearby pool of water. It is still unknown whether this was Danville Lake or the ocean near which Danville resides.

Having gotten two cursings in one day and seeing something that will be disclosed to the readers in a moment that revealed Perry the Platypus' status, the pooped pup decided to take the day off and headed for home. Man, did his doggy bed sound really good right now…

* * *

Perry could swear he was flying. But that could not be correct. He had been falling. What on earth…?

"Nice job with the anti-gravitational device, Ferb!" Phineas called from safely on the ground. Perry the Platypus opened his eyes to see that he was, indeed, flying. With half of his owners as his pilot. Ferb Fletcher had one arm around Perry and the other hanging onto Doof's coat.

Doofenshmirtz had already assumed the fetal position in anticipation of a lovely meeting with the ground.

Ferb landed the three safely on the ground and gave his brother the thumbs-up he had been unable to earlier due to his load. Perry was set on the ground and Doof… well, he was just kind of left alone for now. Perry supposed he would reenter the story once he realized that he was not going to die. Yet.

"Buford wantsta fly!" the bully stated gruffly, causing his nerd to cringe heavily.

"Buford, referring to one's self in the third person does not make them intelligent, it simply proves their lack of such IQ. Also, while "wants" is fine, adding "ta" to the end of any word does not automatically translate into—"

"Too much talk-y, not enough fly-y!" Buford grunted, narrowing his eyes at his nerd, who was now cringing heavily.

"Ah! Have you no respect for the English language?" Baljeet cried out.

"Ferb, that super secret project you've been working on for the past month ready?" Phineas asked his brother. He had meant to ask in a low voice where no one else could hear, but that did not end up happening. It gained the attention of Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Perry, and even Doofenshmirtz, who seemed to realize he was not dead. Yet.

"What project?" Isabella asked curiously. Phineas flushed with embarrassment. He had not meant to inadvertently tell everyone that Ferb had been working on something really cool and super-secret for the past month now. Ferb was going to tell them when he was done, but it seemed like such a good time for it to be done.

Ferb placed his hand on Phineas's shoulder, reassuring the boy that he was not angry with having given away his secret. In fact, he had been about to share with everyone his prize. After the playground had disappeared, of course.

"I'll be back at approximately…" Ferb checked his watch and stopped it. "Three forty-two and fifty nine seconds."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the boy disappeared, much like the children were accustomed to Perry doing. At the thought, they all turned to the agent, and ended up in fits of happy laughter.

Perry furrowed his brow, confused. He raised a finger to ask what was going on when a weird sound interrupted him. It was almost like a space ship whose parking breaks had been left on. It faded in and out and everyone—except one—turned around for the source of the noise. Phineas simply beamed.

A green police box then faded into view, and out popped Ferb with a grin on his face and a fez cap on his head. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Nice parking job, Ferb," Phineas complimented. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"This is my Temporal Shift and Multi-Dimensional Space machine!" he announced. Their friends applauded his machine, though they had no idea what it could do. Yet. "But you can call it the T.S.A.M.D.S."

"Can it fly?" Buford asked. Almost everyone laughed at that statement. The boys had long since broken their compliant tie with gravity and soared the skies long ago. Disregarding Buford's question, Isabella asked one of her own.

"Why didn't you call it something like the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine?" she thought aloud. Do not mistake her, she thought that TSAMDS was an excellent name, but for some reason, TARDIS seemed to tickle her fancy a little more.

"Copyright issues," Ferb answered swiftly before entering the TSAMDS. A few seconds later, everyone followed the young man inside the green police box before it vanished, the destination to be decided by the next author.

"I've been meaning to ask, but does anyone else hear that narrating voice saying exactly what we're all doing?" Doof questioned from thin air.

Quiet Doof.

"You're a mean narrator, aren't you?"

Don't make me use the power of the pen on you.

"What's the power of the pen?"

Maybe the next author will answer you. Ain't nobody got time for this. And with that final obscure reference, I'm out. Peace!

* * *

**So that's what she had in store... ahh... ermm... next chapter will be written by none other than _Serenity12_.**

**Additional note: sorry this chapter room longer than usual to put up. I was on a two-week vacation to Alaska. Really beautiful up there.**

**If you want to write a chapter, or just comment on the story in general, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
